Just Forget About Me
by satokasu565
Summary: Post-chapter 463. After the heated argument between him and Erza, Gray resigned himself to the healing quarters of the Guild. When Erza confronted him what was wrong, he reveals something that happened between them during Christmas at Lucy's house.


**Just Forget About Me**

* * *

Everyone can feel it.

The atmosphere in the guild hall changed, filled with the immense tension coming from two mages. They all watch the heated exchange happening before them in silence.

"You have too much faith in him, Erza!" said Gray, his face coming closer to the Requip mage's. He glares at her, his eyebrows furrowing then clenching his teeth angrily.

" _Oh dear, here they go again._ " thought Lucy as she watches them both as well.

Erza glares right back, her mouth forming a frown.

"So you're telling me you don't believe in him?" she said.

" _They shouldn't be fighting like this right now. I have to stop them before it gets worse._ " thought Lucy as she approaches the two.

Gray and Erza glared at each other even more, their eyes not breaking contact. Both of them waiting for the other to stand down.

Suddenly, they felt their bodies being pulled away from each other.

"Okay, okay! Stop this already!" said Lucy as she breaks them apart.

Gray glares at Erza once more then looks away, putting his hands inside his pockets as he huffs in frustration.

" _This is annoying._ " he thought.

Erza watches him, noting the behaviour he was displaying. " _He's been acting strange lately._ " she thought.

The attention was then shifted to Mavis when she began speaking, the heavy atmosphere slowly disappearing. When Mavis finished, the rest of the guild members resumed the discussion about the initial plan as they monitor Natsu's movements on the screen.

Gray decided to distance himself from them, wanting to be alone for awhile. He exited the main hall, heading towards the healing quarters of the guild.

Erza noticed him leaving and decided to follow him, leaving the others as well.

* * *

When Gray arrived at the quarters, no one was occupying it. He sighs a breath of relief, not wanting to deal with anyone right now. He walks toward one of the beds then lies down on it.

As he stares at the ceiling, memories began to play in his mind.

 _He breaks off from the kiss. "I love you. I love you so much, Erza." he said, looking down at her._

 _"_ _I love you too, Jellal." she said, smiling up at him as she caresses his cheek with her hand._

The door suddenly creaks open, jerking Gray out of his reverie. "Do we need to talk?" said Erza as she enters the room.

"Not now Erza." said Gray as he sits up. " _Great, just great._ " he thought, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

Erza closes the door behind her. She walks toward the bed, sitting next to Gray.

"Looks like we have to do it now. You haven't been acting like yourself lately." she said.

"When I said not now, I mean not now okay?!" said Gray, angrily snapping at her. He stood up, going towards the window. He stood there, crossing his arms as he stares outside, his ears burning up as he seethes with anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" said Erza, getting angry as well. She stood up then stomped towards Gray, grabbing his shoulder then forcing him to face her.

"You have been pissed for awhile, I can tell. Now tell me why?!" said Erza, her grip on him getting harder.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY!" snapped Gray. Erza's expression shifted from anger into shock.

He shrugs her hand off his shoulder, turning his back against her then faces the window once more.

They both stood in silence for a few minutes. Then, Erza finally spoke up.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, her expression saddening.

Gray remained silent.

"Please, can you please tell me?" said Erza, gently placing a hand on his shoulder this time.

"You really don't remember, do you?" said Gray, finally speaking.

"Remember what?" asked Erza, getting confused from what he just said. Gray just sighed, turns around then walks back towards the bed.

"Christmas, when we had that party at Lucy's house and got terribly drunk. You made us play this game, the Guild Master's game, and it ended up a disaster." said Gray as he sat back down on the bed. He clasped his hands together, bowing his head a little.

"Oh that. What about it?" said Erza, crossing her arms as she remains standing in her place.

"Something happened that day, between you and me…" said Gray, looking up at her.

* * *

 _Christmas, year X791_

"Stop it, Erza! I was just yanking your chain, forgive me!" said Gray as he frantically tries to stop Erza from going out of the house in the nude. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her away from the door.

"Grow a pair will ya'?! I'm going home and that's that!" she said as she angrily punches Gray, sending him to the floor.

Erza then marched towards the door, exiting the house.

"Ugh. I have to go and stop her." said Gray as he stands up, stumbling a bit from the pain left by Erza's punch.

"Be right back guys." he said as he hastily puts on his clothes, grabbing his coat from the rack then went out of the door, following Erza.

.

She stands outside in the freezing cold, contemplating on how she will get home in her state.

Erza then sighs heavily when no ideas came to her. Gathering enough courage, she steps out onto the street. Before she can take another step, standing before her is the person she never thought she would run into.

It was Jellal.

She looks at him in surprise, not believing that it was him at first. Then she began to blush, remembering that she was naked.

"Ah! No… This is…" said Erza as she stutters, trying to cover herself up with her ams. "It's not what you think… Really… D-don't look at me!" she said as sat on the ground, sinking in embarrassment.

But it wasn't Jellal who's watching her, it was Gray.

" _What the hell is she doing?_ " though Gray as she looks at Erza's form. He sighs then took off his coat, walking towards her then placing it on her.

"You're too drunk. What were you thinking? Going all out like that." he said.

"I'm ashamed." said Erza. Gray just listens to her silently, sitting next to her as well. "Everyone was getting all flirty with one another and I felt left out. Guess I got kind of jealous, that's all I can remember." she said. Gray just chuckles, amused by his friend's silliness.

"I'll escort you home, come on." said Gray as he stands up, pulling her up with him.

"No that's-" said Erza as she starts to protest.

"Come on, you must be freezing. Come closer to me…" said Gray as he drapes his right arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"It's pretty warm…" said Erza, blushing even more. She stumbled a bit, too drunk to walk properly. Gray helped her, guiding her as they took careful steps.

They began to walk towards Fairy Hills.

.

Since Fairy Hills is an all-girls dormitory, Gray doesn't how he could enter and bring Erza to her room.

"Great, now what? I didn't think this through." said Gray, hoisting up a half-asleep Erza as they stood outside the entrance.

"No worries, let's just go inside. I'm the matron anyway." said Erza.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get in trouble." said Gray.

"It's okay. Come on." said Erza as she began walking towards the door, swaying a bit.

"Wait! Hold on Erza!" said Gray as he ran up to her, catching her in time when she was about to fall.

He then picked her up, carrying her bridal style. Erza, realising what's happening, began to squirm.

"W-what are you doing?!" she said as she blushes. " _Jellal's carrying me…_ " she thought.

"Since you can't walk properly, I'll just carry you up to your room." said Gray.

Erza just nodded as Gray enters the premises.

.

When they arrived at Erza's room, Gray gently puts her down. Erza stumbled a bit then turns around to face him.

"Thank you so much for bringing me home safe." she said as she smiles at him.

"Yeah, yeah. It's no problem at all. Well, I better get going. Good night, Erza." said Gray as he smiles back at her then turns around to head out of the door.

He then stopped when it suddenly shuts close in front of him. He glanced down to see a hand on the doorknob. He then looks at Erza in confusion. Erza looked up at him, her cheeks turning red as she suddenly pushes Gray against the door.

"Erza?! What are you-" said Gray before he was cut off by Erza's lips.

Erza kissed him hard, her hands wrapping around his nape as she pulls him in.

Gray's eyes widen in surprise. It took him a few seconds to register what is happening before finally giving in, kissing Erza back. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they taste each other's lips, moaning in the process.

They kissed with so much want and passion, their eyes closed as they get lost in the pleasure. As they head towards the bed, one-by-one Erza started to hastily discard Gray's clothes, dropping them to the floor. Erza took off Gray's coat that she is wearing then lies down on the bed, pulling Gray down with her.

Their tongues swirled against each other's, both of them moaning as they made out.

Gray breaks off from the kiss then proceeded to plant kisses down her neck. He then went lower, kissing her between the valley of her breasts. He took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking on it gently as he fondles her left breast. Erza's body jerked from the sudden pleasure, moaning from the feeling. She grabbed onto Gray's hair, yanking it a bit.

Gray then switches to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment then lets it go, going back up to kiss Erza again. As they kissed more and more, his hand caresses her leg.

"Erza…" he moaned into their kiss. Erza wrapped her hands around his neck, nibbling his lower lip a bit then kisses him some more.

Gray's hand then went between her legs, cupping her wet entrance. This made Erza gasp in surprise, causing her to break off from their kiss.

"No… Not there…" she said. Gray just smiled at her, "Just relax, trust me." he said.

Erza nodded as Gray began to stroke her gently, making Erza's legs quiver. He slowly slips in a finger, pumping it in and out of her in a steady rhythm. He watches Erza's face, noting her pleasured expression. He fingers her faster, making Erza squirm.

"Enough… Please… I can't take it anymore…" said Erza, panting heavily.

Gray then pulls his finger out. He then plants a kiss on Erza's forehead.

He grabs her legs, spreading it apart as he positions himself between her. He rubs his erection slowly against her entrance.

"Are you ready? I will be gentle." said Gray. Erza just nodded, smiling softly at him.

Gray slowly slips his erection inside of her, moaning from the sudden warmth. Erza gasped, suddenly wrapping her legs around his waist as she pulls him inside deeper. They both panted hard.

They looked at each other lovingly then Erza nodded at him, prodding him to go on. Gray then started to thrust his hips, going in and out of her slowly.

"Go faster, I can handle it." said Erza, wrapping her hands around his nape. Gray then increases his pace, thrusting his hips faster. Erza then bit her lip, trying hard not to moan out loud. Noticing this, Gray then kissed her. Erza moaned into the kiss, pulling his face lower to deepen the kiss.

Gray started to thrust his hips faster, getting near his limit. Erza breaks off from the kiss, not caring anymore as she started shouting in pleasure, nearing her limit also.

They both moaned hard as they reached their climax. Gray pulled out of her slowly, panting heavily from exhaustion. Erza then pulls him down, kissing him again this time gently.

He breaks off from the kiss. "I love you. I love you so much, Erza." he said, looking down at her.

"I love you too, Jellal." she said, smiling up at him as she caresses his cheek with her hand.

Gray then froze.

.

" _Jellal?_ " he thought.

"Come, let's go to sleep Jellal." said Erza as moves to the side, making space on the bed for Gray to lie down on.

Gray then nodded, lying down beside Erza. She then snuggled up to him, taking Gray's right arm then wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Good night Jellal. I love you." she said as she drifted off to sleep, a smile plastered on her face.

"Good night Erza, I love you too." said Gray, his expression saddening.

When he was sure Erza was deep asleep, he slowly gets up, moving her body away from him. He then placed a blanket on her, caressing her cheek gently.

"You will never love me back as much as I love you, wouldn't you?" he said. Erza just grumbled in her sleep, snoring softly.

"I'm sorry that I'm not Jellal. Goodbye, Erza." said Gray as he puts on his clothes. He then went towards the door, going out of the room.

* * *

When Gray finished his story, Erza stared at him in shock. She turns around from him, clutching onto her head.

"It was me that night Erza, not Jellal." said Gray as he stood up. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Erza turns around then punches him right across the face. Gray stumbled a bit from the impact, clutching onto his cheek.

"Yeah, I deserved that. I should have told you." he said.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THE DAY AFTER! You should have told me! You had me believing… You had me believing that it was him all along. How could you Gray?! How could you…" said Erza as tears started streaming down her face.

"I was selfish. I wanted that moment to be between us. But when you said his name instead of mine it broke me. The whole time I thought I was the one you love but you have mistaken me for him." said Gray. "I looked at the mirror when I got home that night, I admit, we do look alike."

Erza just glares at him, seething with immense anger. More and more tears came streaming down her face. She just couldn't believe it.

" _I'm so stupid! So stupid for mistaking Jellal for him._ " she thought.

"I tried to forget you, I really did. I thought by trying to love someone else, someone who sacrificed a lot for my sake for the past months, would work." said Gray, clenching his fists.

" _I was in my moment of weakness that time… I missed him so much that I have mistaken Gray for him…_ " thought Erza.

"I thought that if I spend more time with her, do some training with her, and live with her for the past months would make me forget about you but it wasn't enough. When I ran into you at Porlyusica's and you said you needed my help I couldn't turn you down." he said.

Erza then stopped crying, her anger slowly disappearing.

"How could I turn you down? I saw the same girl who was crying all by herself at the river. I saw the same girl who doesn't want to be alone. I could never turn you down Erza so I went with you." he said.

"Gray…" said Erza, her eyes widening in shock.

"Because of my own selfishness, that person got hurt in the end. I left that person all alone for you! Because I love you Erza, up to now I still do." he said, going towards Erza then pulling her in for a hug.

Erza stood frozen, getting surprised from Gray's sudden action.

"I love you so much, I just want you to know. I'm not asking you to love me back because I know your heart already belongs to someone else." he said. Erza remained silent, her expression saddening.

"Gray… I…" she said, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being angry at you. I wasn't really angry at you, I'm angry at myself." he said. "I have been carrying this anger and hurt in my heart for a long time, knowing that I couldn't have you."

Gray then lets her go. He places his hand on her cheek, smiling gently at her.

"I told that person that I will give her my answer when I'm ready, ready to finally forget you." he said.

"Maybe this is for the best." he said, removing the necklace he has on. He took Erza's hand then placed it on her palm. He then started walking towards the door.

Erza looks at the necklace then at Gray.

"Goodbye, Erza." he said, his hand already on the doorknob.

"Gray, wait!" said Erza. As she was about to run to him, Gray shook his head.

"Just forget about me." said Gray, smiling at her. He then opens the door, leaving the room.

Leaving his feelings.

Leaving Erza.

.

.

.

"Gray…" said Erza as she watches him leave, her hand clutching onto the necklace she gave him.


End file.
